


November Rain

by SailorLestrade



Category: Guns N' Roses, Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Gay Sex, Longing, M/M, Smut, Storms, cliche tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Duff is missing Steven.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	November Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Please be easy on me. I don't write smut often. Normally, I have friends who ghost write it for me.

Duff looked out the window of the diner, watching people walking up and down the streets. Happy couples holding hands. Ones that hadn’t talked to someone they loved in weeks after the asshold lead singer kicked him out of the band. Duff sighed and uncapped his flask, pouring some of the liquid in the coffee he was drinking. He had been calling Steven on and off for weeks, but never got an answer. Of course he didn’t want to talk to him. Why would he? Duff had no way to prove that he disagreed with Axl’s decision. And Steven was smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

That’s because Duff couldn’t deny he didn’t agree with Axl, because the fucking asshole had brought it up while Duff was drunk off his ass, and he had just agreed to get the screeching voice to stop.

“Fuck,” Duff grumbled as he took a drink of his coffee.

“Gonna share any of that with us?” Duff heard a voice. It wasn’t anyone from the band. He had been avoiding them like the plague, especially after he saw Matt Sorum behind the drum set, and Axl insisted that they needed a full time keyboard player in the form of Dizzy Reed. They weren’t bad guys, but damn, they weren’t Steven.

Instead, he looked up to see three fourths of Motley Crue standing there.

“What are you guys doing here?” Steven asked. “Don’t you have Dr. Feelgood money to be blowing?”

“Jesus, what crawled into your leather pants?” Tommy asked, sliding into the booth across from him, Nikki by his side. Duff didn’t even have to look over to know Vince was sitting next to him now.

“Why don’t you guys go find Jani Lane or someone and bug him,” Duff groaned. Nikki, Tommy, and Vince all exchanged a look.

“What’s up?” Nikki asked.

“Nothing,” 

“Really? Because the moping and spiked coffee tells us different,” Vince pointed out.

“You and Steven have a fight?” Tommy asked.

“We haven’t talked since Axl fired him. How can we have a fight?” Duff asked.

“Oh, that’s it,” Nikki had a smirk on his face.

“Why don’t you just call him?” Tommy asked with a shrug.

“Oh, that’s a brilliant idea Tommy. That’s why he’s sitting, being miserable in this fucking Denny’s,” Vince shook his head. “Did Athena get all the brains AND looks?”

“Hey!” Tommy was about to reach over the table to grab the blonde, but Nikki pulled him back down.

“I can’t take you two anywhere,” Nikki sighed. “Okay Duff, why won’t Steven answer your calls?”

“Because fucking Axl threw us all under the bus when he told Steven to hit the road,” Duff sighed.

“Well, then just tell Steven you didn’t agree with him and leave it at that,” Nikki shrugged. “God, am I the only smart one at this table?”

“Because I can’t say I didn’t agree with him,” Duff sighed. “Slash got us this really strong shit. And him, Izzy, and I were all drinking it. Steven was visiting his mom or something. And it was really good and Axl’s voice, well, you know how it is.”

“Yeah,” All three nodded.

“So I remember telling him “yeah sure” to whatever it was he was talking about. Slash and Izzy nodded too. And the next thing I know, he’s introducing us to Matt Sorum and telling us that Steven’s out.”

“Ouch,” Tommy replied. Duff nodded.

“So I can lie to him, but Axl likes to run his mouth. He could’ve told him anything to make him hate me,” Duff laid his head on his arms. “I hate me right now.”

“God, you are hung up on him, aren’t you?” Vince asked, smiling and winking at the cute waitress that walked by. Tommy kicked him under the table, making Vince glare at him.

“What he means is, what can we do to help you two get back together?” Tommy asked.

“I don’t think he even wants me back,” Duff sighed. “And I don’t really blame him.”

“Oh come on,” Vince smacked his arm. “What isn’t to want? And where is this depressing attitude coming from? You’re Duff Mother Fucking McKagan!”

“What would you say if it was one of us in your shoes?” Nikki asked. “Would you let us sit here and wallow?”

“Yes,” Duff gave him a little smile. “And I know that you two can’t get rid of each other no matter how hard you try.”

“He’s stuck with me!” Tommy dramatically threw his arm around Nikki’s shoulder and placed a wet kiss on his cheek.

“God, that’s a threat right there,” Vince laughed. Duff did feel his mood lighten watching these three idiots from Motley Crue. No matter how many fights Axl and Vince got into, he could always count on them to help cheer him up.

“You should just go over to his place. Surprise him,” Tommy told him. “Who knows, maybe he’s waiting on you and you’re being an idiot, sitting in a diner with us three dumbasses.”

“You think I should?” Duff asked.

“I would,” Nikki told him. "I have before." He looked over at Tommy, who just smiled at him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," Vince got out of the way so Duff could get out. "I'll see you guys later." Duff waved goodbye as the waitress came up to him.

"Okay, who wants his Grand Slam?" She asked. Vince was about to talk when Tommy reached out and took it with a smile on his face.

****

Duff drove in the direction of Steven's house. The sky was starting to darken and Duff had to groan. He hated the rare storms they got. And they always seemed to hit at the worst possible times.

And sure enough, as he parked his car, the sky let loose.

"Of fucking course," Duff sighed and climbed out of the car. He felt the rain soaking through his shirt and pants. He jogged up the sidewalk to the front door and knocked.

There was silence on the other side, and Duff was starting to think that the drive out here had been pointless, when the front door opened. There stood Steven. 

He looked tired, his eyes not as bright as usual and even his hair seemed like it had the life sucked out of it. Duff locked eyes with him and felt many different emotions hitting him at once.

"Duff?" Steven asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I tried calling. You didn't answer," Duff told him. "Can I come in, please?" Steven stepped aside to let Duff in. “Are you okay? You didn’t answer my calls and I…”

“I, uh, didn’t pay my phone bill,” Steven admitted with a shrug. “I thought the only one who’d be worried about it would be my mom.”

“You know that’s a lie, right?” Duff told him, pushing his wet hair away. “Fuck Steven, I was worried. This has been the longest few weeks of my life.”

“You’re fine,” Steven shrugged. “You guys got Matt. I heard that single you guys released. Sounds good.”

“It’s not Guns n’ Roses,” Duff told him. “It doesn’t sound the same. Even Izzy agrees. Hell, Slash even knows.”

“It’s not enough to get Axl to let me back in,” Steven flopped down on the couch and looked down. Duff walked to him and knelt in front of him, his soaked clothes making the floor wet but he didn’t care.

“I don’t fucking care about Axl,” Duff told him. Steven looked up so he could look into his eyes. “I care about you. I love you. Guns n’ Roses could break up for all I care, as long as I know you’re okay.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Steven’s. He honestly wasn’t sure if Steven would kiss him back, but before Duff knew it, he was. “I love you.” Duff whispered, resting his forehead against Steven’s.

“I love you too,” Steven replied, closing his eyes. Duff leaned in and kissed him again, a little deeper this time. That’s when Steven seemed to realize that Duff’s clothes were soaked. “Duff?”

“Yeah?” He breathed.

“You’re gonna get sick,” Steven laughed a little and played with Duff’s wet shirt.

“California rain hates me,” Duff laughed. “Maybe I should get out of these clothes. You know, so I don’t get sick?” He gave Steven a smirk. Steven stood up and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom. It had been awhile since Duff had stepped foot in there. Normally, they hung out at Duff’s place when they weren’t on the road.

“You okay?” Steven asked, looking up at Duff.

“Better than I was just an hour ago,” The bassist gave him a smirk before pulling him to him and kissing him deeply. Steven moaned softly and slid Duff’s jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Duff pulled him closer, pressing against the shorter man. Steven reached to the hem of Duff’s t-shirt and pulled it off, letting the bassist help him get it over his head when they broke their kiss.

Duff immediately followed suit, pulling Steven’s shirt off before placing kisses on his neck. He smirked when he felt Steven shudder. The drummer was weak for neck kisses, something Duff had learned over the years. 

“Fuck,” Steven whispered. Duff reached down and slid down the sweats Steven had been wearing, letting them pool at his feet.

“It’s almost like you knew I was coming over,” Duff chuckled. “Nice and easy clothes to get off.”

“Unlike you and your painted on clothes,” Steven smiled some before kissing Duff again. He popped the button on Duff’s pants before working them off the tall man. Duff barely had time to step out of his pants before Steven was pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Babe?” Duff asked. But he got his answer soon after when Steven knelt in front of him and pushed his legs apart.

“I missed you,” Steven whispered before wrapping his hand around Duff’s hardening cock and placing a kiss on the head.

“Fuck,” Duff bit his lip. “I’m paying your phone bill.” Steven just smiled at him before taking him slowly into his mouth. Duff looked down, watching as the other blond slowly bobbed his head, letting his tongue run over the head and down.

Duff closed his eyes after a moment. His hands found their way into Steven’s hair. Tugging lightly, he felt the drummer moan around him. In response, Duff tugged a little harder, urging Steven on. He took note and moved his mouth farther down Duff’s cock, stopping when it hit his throat. 

“Babe,” Duff moaned. “Faster.” Steven hollowed his cheeks for a moment before bobbing his head, relaxing his muscles and letting Duff take charge of the pace. With his hands curled in Steven’s hair, Duff started moving his head at a faster pace, but he knew it wouldn’t last long. He didn’t want it to be over yet. He hadn’t been with his boyfriend in weeks, and he wanted this to last as long as he could make it. So, after a little while, he pulled Steven off of him and shot him a smirk.

“Not yet babe,” Duff told him. “I’m not done with you yet.” He grabbed Steven’s hands and pulled him up onto the bed, laying him on his back. Steven was about to set up when Duff knelt on the floor and threw his legs over his shoulders.

“Duff?” Steven asked, but soon, he felt his tongue on his hole and any language he knew was out the window. All he could do was make low moans and groans, which, to Duff, sounded better than any song he had ever heard. And when he dipped his tongue into Steven’s hole, he had to smirk when Steven begged him to keep going.

“I gotta loosen you up babe,” Duff told him. “Not hurting you.”

“Please,” Duff begged, trying to push back against him.

“We’ve got all night,” In the distance, they could hear the roar of thunder. “I’m not going out there.” He stood up. “The lube still in the table?”

“Y-yeah,” Steven breathed. Duff went over and grabbed it and went for a condom. “No. I want to feel you.”

“You sure?” Duff asked, a little surprised. Even when they agreed to be exclusive, they still used condoms. It was just easier.

“Yeah. Please?” Steven gave him that one look that had Duff caving every single time. And this time was no different.

“Of course,” He smirked at Steven and went back over to him, lube in hand. He climbed onto the bed by Steven and kissed him deeply before scooting down a little bit. He coated his first finger in lube and rubbed it over Steven’s hole. It was already wet from earlier, but not enough to safely accommodate Duff. So he slowly pushed the finger in, watching Steven’s face for reactions.

“Duff, please,” Steven whined, pressing down on that one finger.

“I’m not hurting you sugar. This isn’t one of those times,” Duff told him. “We have all the time. We’re not backstage somewhere with just a thin door separating us from thousands of fans.” He gave him a kiss. “We’re doing this right.” Steven nodded.

“Can you at least add another finger?” He asked, to which Duff replied with a laugh and removing the first finger. He lubed up two and pushed them back in. This continued for awhile, Duff teasing Steven with two fingers by pulling them out, lubing them up, and pushing them back in, until the drummer was a moaning mess and begging for something. Duff’s on dick was starting to get angry, so he gave in and added a third finger.

But after a bit, Duff and Steven had both had enough of the teasing, and Duff lubed himself up before slowly pushing into Duff.

“Fuck,” The both moaned as one. Duff held himself over Steven as he moved in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside the other man. Duff looked down at Steven, who had his eyes closed. He leaned down and kissed him.

“Hurting you?” Duff asked.

“I think I’m dreaming,” Steven admitted.

“Look at me babe,” Duff slowly started moving, hoping to prove his point. Duff slowly opened his eyes, his blue locking with Duff’s brown. “I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want to lose you again.” He kissed Steven, starting to speed up his movements.

The only sounds in the room were moans and soft grunts, occasionally covered up by the thunder outside, and an every so often whisper of love.

“Duff,” Steven whispered a little while later. “I’m close, fuck,”

“Cum for me babe,” Duff sucked on Steven’s neck, focusing on holding off until Steven was done. He could feel Steven’s muscles tightening around him before ropes of cum fell on Steven’s stomach and he let out a loud moan. That was enough to pull Duff over, cumming inside Steven while holding onto him.

They both stayed there for a moment, breathing heavy. Duff leaned down and kissed Steven after a moment and smiled at him.

“Let me clean you up babe,” He told him, slowly pulling out and heading to the bathroom. He came back with a wet rag and wiped Steven’s stomach off, before throwing it over in the general area of their clothes. He crawled back into bed, pulling Steven into his side.

“Are you staying?” Steven asked, a little afraid that he would leave before the morning. No matter how long they had been together, that was always a fear in Steven’s mind.

“No place else I’d rather be,” He held Steven close to him, both of them drifting off as the storm moved away.


End file.
